


繁枝

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 3





	繁枝

在波尔克还没有皮克家的篱笆墙高的时候，他说自己要成为荷洛斯那样了不起的英雄，那时候他压根不知道荷洛斯是什么人，有过怎样的功绩，只是那尊巨大的铜像，构成了他对英雄最初也是最为深刻的印象。年岁稍长的哥哥用那种纵容小孩子天马行空的幻想的眼神静静地看着他，没有说什么，但他全然没有注意到，因为皮克趴在低矮的窗台上，隔过窄窄的篱笆墙，认真地听着他的话，并甜蜜地微笑起来。

她说，波尔克做了英雄之后，会变成大大的铜像，就不能和我一起吃蛋糕啦。

男孩露出不服气的表情，似乎颇为仔细地想了想，而后大声地回答：我才不在乎什么蛋糕呢，我要当英雄！

忽有春风摇动小院里那棵苍老的樱树，纷纷扬扬的白色花瓣在一瞬间隔过两人的视线，皮克转过头去望那棵开花的树，话音里带着一丝波尔克那时还并不了解的惆怅。她说今年的花开得特别多，或许也因此落得格外容易。

在马莱战士招募的最后一天，波尔克追着哥哥的脚步跑到了报名点，却意外地看到皮克刚刚填好表格，转身出来时脸上并没有什么悲喜。皮克，你怎么会在这里，他忍不住问。

我也想当英雄哦。看到贾利亚德兄弟俩，皮克的脸上又露出一贯带着些许狡黠和莫测的轻柔微笑，波尔克总是弄不清她的话哪句是真心哪句是玩笑，但就算如此他也感到，这一句并不是皮克的真心话。

马塞尔拽了他的胳膊，罕有地用了很大力气，于是波尔克一个踉跄，来不及说什么就被哥哥连拖带拽地拉进了报名点，他看得出哥哥并不想让他也来报名，但他心底铆足了劲非得在这一次和哥哥一较高下，绝不肯将这个改变家族命运的机会拱手让给哥哥一个人，但不知为什么，马塞尔最终放弃了阻止他。他们出来的时候，皮克还在等在门外。

你等着瞧吧，我一定会成为最优秀的战士，让我们全家都成为荣誉马莱人，我还要做一个英雄，在雷贝里欧树一座荷洛斯那样高的铜像，波尔克用兴奋的声音滔滔不绝地说。

唉，波克，别把事情想得这么简单，战士的资格百里挑一，何况继承巨人也并不是……我是说，继承巨人之后，我们要参加很多战争，战争免不了有杀人和被杀。马塞尔很少用这样严肃的口气对他说话，每每当他说自己要做个英雄的时候，哥哥从来只是微笑着，并不会给他泼一点冷水。

可是，每一个英雄都是如此。他反驳说。

或许是这样，但波克，你又怎么知道荷洛斯究竟想不想成为一座铜像？

他感到自己不明白皮克的话，也不明白自愿报名参选马莱战士的哥哥为何显得毫不开心，春天的阳光暖暖地照在雷贝里欧的土地上，与照耀在马莱土地上的阳光并无区别。到处都是花在开放，乱哄哄的蜜蜂和蝴蝶迷醉地穿行在其中，一阵大风卷过便和花瓣一起晃晃悠悠地飞上天去。他还小，他离天空比别人更远，但好像终有一日伸手就可以摸到云彩，为了成为一个英雄，他甚至可以抗拒糖果和蛋糕的诱惑，他想，如果我必须如此的话。

马塞尔牵着他的手回家，皮克牵起他的另一只手，街边面包店里传来刚出炉的糕饼的甜香，他买不起那些精致的甜点，但却并不感到有什么苦恼。世间的一切都充满希望和可能，没有一点心灰意冷的必要。

皮克说，波尔克确实能够成为一个英雄，只是我们生不逢时罢了。他不明白什么叫作生不逢时，英雄和英雄之间又有什么区别呢，为什么她说着你可以成为一个英雄，却露出就算是他也无法忽视的落寞的神色？

后来他遇到了一个同样想要成为英雄的男孩，那是他在战士候补生里最讨厌的人，那是他每天都会碰到的甩也甩不掉的人，那是他第一次用拳头揍在脸上的人，那个人坐在地上，狼狈不堪地捂着脸，拼命地忍着眼泪，却大声地喊，我会成为英雄的。

英雄？就是妈妈的乖宝宝？波尔克以前并不知道自己那么会嘲讽别人，他想哥哥和皮克都没有教过他。

你那算是什么英雄啊，他抓着莱纳的领子把他的头抬起来，不过是想让你妈妈为你骄傲罢了，少来侮辱英雄了。我告诉你，英雄可是……

但那时候他已经知道，荷洛斯并不是艾尔迪亚人的英雄。那座巨大的铜像矗立在雷贝里欧，不是为了憧憬而是为了震慑。

英雄可是……英雄可是要改变世界的人，要被永远铭记的人，英雄才不会是为了某个人，赌上自己性命的家伙！

莱纳包着一汪泪水的眼睛定定地望着他，他感到这个懦弱的男孩仍然不肯向他屈服，他正想把莱纳扔到地上的时候一只手从背后拉住了他的手臂，然后皮克叹息般的低柔话语在他的耳边响起。

好啦，波克，放开他吧。你可是要成为英雄的人，可不该与小孩子斤斤计较。

他自己也是一个小孩子，但这种话总是让他受用，于是他宽宏大量地松开莱纳，皮克牵起他的手，把他带回营地。

我觉得，为了某个人而想要成为英雄，并不是什么难以启齿的事情。皮克说。英雄就是英雄，并不会因为那个人的出身，经历，动机而改变吧。但是啊，波克，我觉得这个世界上还有更为艰难的事情，更为勇敢的事情。

那是什么？

那就是为某个人而活下去。

仅仅是活着而已？

她沉默了一会，微微地笑起来，说，仅仅是活着而已。

那有什么难的？

她握紧了他的手，有一瞬令他不知所措。但她并没有抬头看他，明亮的月光里他只看见她长长的睫毛宛如风中的花蕊轻轻颤动，那抓走了他全部的思绪，以至于几乎错过皮克那句仿佛梦呓般的话。

波克，是很适合活着的人。

你说什么？

没什么。她绽开一个一如往常的甜蜜微笑，说，明天休假，一起去看樱花吧。

——我希望今年的花不要开得太盛，那样或许可以慢一点凋零。


End file.
